


Christmas Lights

by jfridley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Rosie wakes Sherlock up when they loose power.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Christmas Lights

Sherlock woke up to the sensation of tiny fingers running softly down his back. He blinked and turned his head to see Rosie standing at his bedside.

"Lock" she whispered.

"What's the matter bee?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"Everythings dark and I am scared" rosie said.

"Everythings dark? he asked glancing at the clock trying to get his barings-and seeing it dark. "Ah a poweroutage" he mumbled rubbing his face.

"I am really cold" Rosie said.

Sherlock stared at the girl when an idea started to form. He smiled at Rosie and got up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked.

"I have an idea. Come with me" he said as he grabbed his comforter and wrapped it around the girl and scooped her into his arms.

She giggled as Sherlock carried her into the living room and deposited her on the couch. He smiled at her and kissed her head before he spoke.

"I am going to start a fire then maybe we can sleep in by the fire. How does that sound?" Sherlock said.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Rosie askes.

"I think I can get my mattress out here. Then we can snuggle down and wait for daddy to come home" Sherlock said as he got the fire going in the hearth.

Rosie smiled and nodded excitedly. The sound of sleeping in the livingroom sounded fun. "Its a shame the tree isn't on." She said looking longingly at the dark tree.

Sherlock nodded "well we should hopefully get power back by the morning and just think you will wake up to a Christmas wonderland" he said as he straightened the sheets at he climbed in and patted the spot next to him. "You coming in?" He asked.

Rosie nodded and jumped next to him. She flopped down spreading the comforter over both of them and snuggled up to Sherlocks side. Sherlock smiled down at the girl as he tucked her in.

"Good?" Sherlock asked.

Rosie smiled and nodded. Sherlock layed down next to her and pulled the blanket to his chin and watched Rosie drift off to sleep and he followed right behind her.

* * *

  
John closed the door and paused when he saw Sherlock and Rosie sleeping in front of the fireplace. He smiled at how peaceful the two looked. He krept over and neeled next to Sherlock. He softly ran his fingers through the other man's hair. He watched as Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly at John. John loved that smile and couldn't help kissing him.

"Hi" Sherlock whispered when they parted.

"Hi" John replied. "Why are you two out here?" He asked.

"We had a power outage and she was cold and scared" Sherlock said.

John nodded as he stared at his daughter then back at Sherlock "but why not stay in our room?" He asked.

Sherlock blinked and looked over at the tree for a minute "father used to do that with me when I was her age when we lost power. I loved sleeping by the fire and waking up to all the Christmas lights" Sherlock whispered.

"You wanted to have that same experience with Ro" John said with a smile as he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt.

Sherlock blushed as he scooted over to make room for John. "Yes" he whispered as he watched John climb in next to him.

"She's going to love waking up to all the lights" John said as he got settled next to Sherlock. 

Sherlock nodded pulling John close. " I hope so" he said.

"She will" John said as he kissed Sherlock's forehead. "You'll wake up before her just to see her reaction when she wakes up" John teased.

Sherlock chuckled "probably" he admitted. "I love seeing her excited " he added.

"That's why I love you" John said. 

Sherlock smiled "I love you too" he said. "And her of course" he added.

John chuckled "go to sleep" he said.

Sherlock nodded and burrowed down into the bedding and John. "Can't wait til she wakes up" he muttered as he fell back asleep.

"Me either" John said as he shut his eyes and fell asleep next to his family and the Christmas lights. 


End file.
